The candle lamp, shaped similarly to a real candle, is also referred to as a smokeless candle lamp and comprises a candle-shaped lamp body, a power supply and a bulb arranged on the lamp body, wherein the power supply supplies power to enable the bulb to emit light, and the light emitted by the bulb shoot out, playing lighting effect. With no smog or carcinogen being generated in the illumination process, it is safe for use.
In some specific occasions, people still need to use traditional lamps such as candles, and oil lamps which realize subjective enjoyment of people through the flame visual effect when they are burning. But for forming a stable light source in the illumination process, the candle lamp does not has a unique visual effect from the glimmering flame of the burning when burning, For being single in functions, the candle lamp can neither imitate burning of the candles nor meet the living requirements of people.